1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inverter apparatus, and particularly relates to an inverter apparatus for controlling an AC motor included in an electric compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electric compressor mounted on a vehicle such as hybrid vehicle, electric vehicle, or fuel cell vehicle includes an inverter for controlling a motor which drives the compressor. Such an inverter controls the rotational speed of the motor by controlling an output current thereof, using a high-frequency switching operation of switching elements.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-268629 discloses an inverter apparatus performing vector control of an AC motor. The inverter apparatus detects current flowing in the AC motor, performs PWM control of switching elements provided in a current path of the AC motor so that an excitation component current and a torque component current of the AC motor that are obtained from the detected current are each a target value, and estimates an input current from the detected current and a duty ratio for the PWM control of the switching elements.